


Promise

by winternightlullaby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, AU but not an AU, Awkward Noctis, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: As a child, Noctis dreamed of the day he could get up from his wheelchair and ask Luna to dance with him. Older now, he was worried about letting her down like he did back then. Let's hope all the suffering he went through to prepare will actually help him dance.





	1. What Began the Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Warning: this is not to be taken very seriously. Noctis will be out of character, so be warned. I just think it would be nice to dive into an AU like this. No psycho Empire here, just a sweet story with a few similarities from the game.

 

Dancing was not something Noctis could do. The intricate movements and close interactions were not something he was accustomed to doing. It was his worst nightmare to be expected to dance.

And his nightmare was about to come true. Lucis was holding some fancy ball to honor his engagement to Lunafreya and some other things he couldn't remember. He was too shell-shocked when the phrase "you will dance with Luna" was uttered by his father. Oh Luna. His beloved Luna who could do no wrong. She didn't deserve him. She deserved better, but by God was he lucky to have her. They were going to be married for the sake of peace in their kingdoms, but he didn't complain once when the announcement was made. The notebook they shared together was used frequently, even though they had options with cellphones. But there was something intimate and special about using the notebook. It was a secret between the two like a scrapbook of memories and proof of how much they trusted each other. Sure they talked on the phone occasionally and they saw each other at least once a month for a date, but the notebook housed all their growth together. And he could ruin all of that by making her unhappy with a dance. This was a recipe for disaster.

Of course, his friends wouldn't sit idly by as he suffered. They were a part of it. Ignis immediately launched a full course of ballroom dancing for him, but stubborn Noctis refused to dance with another woman his age who wasn't Luna. He was loyal to a fault. Well, that's why they had to ask Monica. The woman was almost in tears from laughter, but she eventually sobered up to help him.

Noctis was so tired of hearing the same song over and over again. Monica was more than patient with him, but he stepped on her foot enough times that Gladio gave her a supported shoe to withstand pressure. Ugh. Then he wasn't switching his arms behind his back fast enough or he was too slow. This and tripping because of the dress shoes caused him to end up on the floor more than his feet.

After a couple hours filled with mistakes, he laid splayed out when Monica excused herself for a break.

"Still have hopes that I won't screw this up?" asked Noctis bitterly. "I step everywhere except where I need to."

Ignis grimaced seeing him on the floor, but he sat cross-legged near him with Prompto and Gladio. They were all practicing for it and only Ignis was showing promise.

"You're certainly strong enough to lift her, there's no issue there." Gladio laughed whole-heartedly from his place on the floor.

"No issue?! Do you not see the scrawny bod that I see?" Noctis growled, not amused by Gladio's jab.

"Oh sure, I can warp-strike a tank, take a couple bullets and swing around a giant fucking axe. But to lift a maybe 130lb girl? I need to call the entire Kingsglaive." Sarcasm dripped from each word, but then Prompto had to gasp.

"Can you imagine what would happen if you did drop her? You could probably hear her heart break!" The fear that erupted in Noct added to his sour mood.

"Hey-" Ignis hummed loudly, interrupting him.

"And the insecurities it would give her. She would weigh every morsel she plans to consume at every meal from now on. How tragic." Luna being insecure from his mistake? Unlikely, but a percentage was still a chance. It was degrading of them to talk about her like that.

"What is wrong with you?!" They continued to ignore him. Gladio was next.

"Not to mention embarrassing her in front of the entire kingdom? No one will ever doubt your smooth skills again, Prince. They'd fear them." Noctis growled, practically curling into a ball.

"You guys have the worst imaginations and unwanted opinions." They laughed at him and started poking at his sides, but Noct didn't budge out of seething rage. Prompto drummed his hands on his back.

"Hey, Noct!" He twitched. He was already sick and tired of the practice song. His friend's voice was becoming a close second.

"What?" The blonde propped himself up on an elbow.

"How come you wanna dance? You usually deny any dancing at the other parties even when your dad tries to get you into it." Ignis scoffed.

"He has to dance this time. It's with his bride-to-be." Noctis slowly sat up, sighing deeply.

"It's more than that..." Noctis stared off into the distance of the ballroom, vividly seeing his past self and Luna together.

* * *

It started twelve years ago during grandiose ball to honor the end of the sylleblossom season. Every flower left was showcased in displays around the city and in the ballroom for everyone to awe over. Luna wore a necklace of them and even made him a corsage to match hers. It felt kinda nice to match with her...

Ravus was pulled aside to dance with many girls that came to the party, much to his chagrin. His face was like stone whenever he was pulled from one girl to another. Regis didn't bother Noct to dance like Ravus was by his mother. He wasn't expected to dance with his injury. While he liked it, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about not dancing, but he didn't know why. He and Luna were sitting near the snack table eating cakes while watching Ravus dance.

"I don't think Ravus likes dancing very much," she giggled. He really liked hearing her giggle. She just sounded cute and it made him blush. Oh yeah, he should probably answer her back.

"Sure he does! Look at his face!" he joked. Ravus's scowl was sour. It made Luna laugh even more when he could hear their laughing from across the room and glared at them.

"Princess Lunafreya." The two stopped laughing and looked up, a 14 year old boy in a snazzy suit bowing his head. Jealousy and sadness mixed in Noct's stomach. He could only be here for one thing.

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out to her, urging her to take it. Noctis inwardly sighed, clenching his fists. He wanted to ask Luna to dance, but how could he? She should have fun. He was only weighing her down. To his surprise, and guiltily his relief, she shook her head.

"No thank you. I plan to spend the rest of the ball with Prince Noctis." It took EVERY fiber of his being and etiquette lesson to not smirk at the forlorn expression on the boy's face.

"Oh, my apologies." Forgetting a proper farewell due to the rejection, he practically stomped back to a woman in a red gown. Noctis heard his angry 'she said no!' and set his eyes on Luna, who smiled warmly at him and forgot about the earlier exchange.

"Do you enjoy the music, Noctis?" He smiled, listening to the beautiful symphony echoing in the room.

"Yeah, it's nice." Guilt for being happy at her rejection ate at him when he saw her gently sway, watching the dancing couples. Why was he happy that she said no, even though it meant she wouldn't dance tonight?

"You can still dance if you want to, Luna. I can watch from here." She could easily have any boy she wanted, considering how many were looking over at her. He certainly didn't like it, but this was a party she should enjoy. She frowned, which was a rare sight for him.

"I would like my first dance to be with someone I care for, not a stranger." O-oh, d-did that mean…she wanted to dance with him?! Why else would she be smiling at him like that? W-what could he say now?!

"O-oh, that sounds cool." He was so lame.

As time went by, she wheeled him to the balcony, hundreds of stars decorated the sky and twinkled brightly.

"Isn't this beautiful? It's so much nicer when you can still hear the music inside." Noctis closed his eyes, the music still playing in his ears. He gazed up at the sky, finding a better appreciation for them with the music. He looked over at Luna, blushing brightly when he saw her staring at him. She had shown him so many things in Tenebrae. He was able to talk to her about anything, even if he blushed every time he said something mildly hinting at his crush on her. She should have her first dance…he should too.

"L-Luna!" he cried, surprising her and causing his heart to thump erratically. "W-will you d-d-d-dance with m-me?"

For a second, he feared rejection. But the instant she smiled, the fear disappeared. He was proud of the happy smile that reached her lips. "I'd love to! But please, take your time. I don't want you hurt."

Her smile lessened a tad when she thought of him falling. It made him more determined to stay on his feet. Clutching the arm rests of his chair, he shakily began to scoot closer to the edge. His legs didn't obey him, but he'd force them to. They shook to and fro as he put more and more weight on them, but he was on them. He hadn't been on them in days, but he begged them for a few moments so he could have his first dance with Luna.

She smiled and held his hands. "We don't have to spin around like the adults do. I would just like to sway a little."

Okay. Swaying. He could totally do that. Oh God, was his hand supposed to go on her waist?! But Dad said he shouldn't touch a girl on her waist unless he wanted to be romantic! He was too young to be romantic!

Luna gently placed his hand onto her shoulder, giggling when she heard his loud sigh of relief. He didn't know if it was his legs or his nerves that made him quake. But he was 'dancing' with Luna. He never imagined how warm she was until now. Or maybe he was blushing too much. They swayed to the music, coming close to one another so they were practically embracing. He was about to melt. He had always had a crush on Luna, but this just made his crush more intense. She was so kind to him. She didn't care about him being bound to the wheelchair. She didn't judge him as a prince. She liked him for being him. Oh, he really liked her now.

He accidentally took a step back, a move his legs couldn't take, causing them to fall together in cries of surprise. Luckily the chair broke their fall, but Noctis was horrendously embarrassed. Luna's and his first dance was ruined by his disability. He felt awful for it.

He was pulled from his pity party when she gently kissed him on the cheek. His jaw dropped, looking up at her in shock. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen her make.

"Thank you for my first dance, Prince Noctis."

* * *

She said kind things that night, but she deserved more. It was then that he decided he would one day give her a real dance.

He didn't have an excuse this time. He was older now. He could use his legs now. Really, the only thing keeping him back was the fear he would step on her toes. Or drop her. Fucking friends of his adding that new problem to his list.

Prompto's loud sniffling brought him back to the present. "That's. So. Cute! I can't believe you'd do that for her!"

Gladio was wiping away a tear. "You really can be selfless!"

"We must help you prepare at any cost," Ignis replied with finality. Noctis blinked. Shit, did he say all of that out loud? Before he could try to deny anything, Gladio picked him up and set him on his feet.

"Let's keep your fiancée from falling!" He was going to kill him one day. But it was for Luna. He would only do this for her.


	2. Fulfilling the Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Before we begin, I want to thank every person who, followed, favorited and reviewed. It makes me so happy to make you happy. Here's the second and last half of the story! Sorry it took some time, I had to edit and refine some parts. And now we see Noctis's dancing ability...
> 
> For the dance, it uses the 'Somnus' song. I know, cliche, but it's just a lovely piece and it matches way too well in the game.

 

Dance practice was intense from then on. To prevent Noctis from the potential disaster of dropping Luna, Gladio took it upon himself to have Noctis bench press and deadlift at least twice of Luna's weight. They argued back and forth about how necessary/unnecessary it was, but they agreed that they would only add about thirty extra pounds to Luna's weight. He wasn't even sure if he was getting better or not in terms of dancing. His friends san Ignis were just as terrible at dancing. 'Lady killer' Prompto was shit at dancing, but he asked Cindy to be his date and had to be perfect even if he ate the floor at least twice a day. Gladio somehow got a date (probably from threatening her with his muscles) and Ignis didn't have one because he was so busy teaching them how to dance.

Luna hadn't contacted Noctis lately, but she did send a message saying she hoped he would like what she wore. She could make anything look good. It gave him motivation to practice harder. Which he needed desperately when he had to be measured countlessly for his outfit.

Regis came into their practice room during their break, chuckling when he saw the four men sweating as if they took on behemoths.

"How's the practice coming along?" asked Regis, smiling at Noctis. His son grunted as he massage his ankle.

"It's a work in progress." Regis silently laughed with a shake of his shoulders.

"Hopefully you have at least the traditional dance memorized. Two dances are a lot of work." Noct's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Two?" He glared at Ignis, who suddenly went pale. Regis nodded merrily.

"Yes, two! It's two dances you perform. One dance is a traditional Lucian slow dance. It honors the lives of those we've lost in conflict, but the dawn exists beyond the darkness. The other is more upbeat and celebrates the romance and happiness of the people. That one is much more fun and you two are free to dance however you want." Two fucking dances?! He could barely stomach the thought of one! Regis took his time to walk to the music player, frowning a little.

"What song is this?" he asked. How...how did he not know? They all looked at Ignis, who had to fight to keep his composure.

"A song of sorrow, Your Majesty. The one used for the traditional dance." Regis calmly shook his head.

"Of Tenebrae. Not Lucis." Noctis could hear his sanity crack. Regis silently made his way to the door. They could pull through, he had confidence in them. The door shutting triggered them to turn their tempers to Ignis.

"IGGY!" Gladio roared, furious. His large blade slammed on the floor to show off how pissed he was.

"So not only is it two dances, but you had us use the wrong song?!" Noctis's sword was summoned and pointed at Ignis's throat. Prompto didn't have his weapon out, but he made up for it in pure whining.

"Iggy~! My feet hurt! Are you even sure we're learning the right dance?!" Ignis could only answer Noctis.

"It slipped my mind to tell you, especially since the second dance is much easier. And I was unaware of the song." Noctis was going to shatter his glasses.

"How were you unaware?! You were lecturing us to get everything right! Yet you screwed up big time!" Oh God, he needed a miracle now. Luna, please don't hate him come the dance, it was all Ignis's fault.

As night hit, Noctis was done. More dances, more measurements and an entire crash course on how to greet Luna in front of the guests. He didn't need a stupid class on how he should be treating his fiancée. But he grit his teeth through it because Regis was there and gave him a speech on how he shouldn't turn away help from those who offer it. Yes, he guilted him, plain and simple. He had dinner and took a shower before bed, walking out of the bathroom to find Umbra sitting on his bed with the notebook. Relief calmed him despite the rage he felt towards his friend and re-learning the dance to the right music. He gave Umbra a belly rub as he opened the notebook, heart warming when he saw Luna's handwriting.

"I can't wait to dance with you! I will do my best to please you, dear Noctis." Oh Luna, she was more caring than he deserved. If Luna was doing her best for him, he'd be damn sure to return the sentiment.

* * *

 

In Tenebrae, Luna and Ravus were sent the dress Luna would be wearing for the ball. She and Gentiana were admiring and adoring the dress, but Ravus wanted nothing to do with it. Her older brother grimaced.

"It's very...risqué, Lunafreya. Are you testing to see if the prince has exterior motives at this ball?" She gasped, going red.

"Of course not, Ravus! This dress was just something I'd like to wear. It's far better than the dress you wanted to get for me." Ravus rolled his eyes. There was nothing wrong with what he had envisioned for her. It had long sleeves and was pure white, like his sister's soul. Her new dress had short sleeves and a corset that accentuated areas he didn't want men leering at. He grumbled unhappily, but was ignored by his sister.

"Okay, I'm going to practice in this dress now," she stated, but was immediately held back by an enraged Ravus.

"No. More. Dancing. I'm sick of it. It's the same song every day and I hate helping you practice when I will not be doing any dancing at this ball." Gentiana giggled silently.

"Prince Ravus, why wouldn't you be dancing? You're an esteemed guest." Ravus glared.

"I'm not expected to dance. This isn't about me. It's about Lunafreya and Noctis. I've had enough dancing to last a lifetime. And helping her practice feels like torture for me because I hated it as a child. It reaffirmed my hate. I will refuse any offers." He seemed so sure of himself. Luna smiled pleasantly. This was why he didn't have a bride yet. Ravus stomped out of the bedroom, leaving Luna to smooth out the dress. Would Noctis like it? He had once commented on how he liked the color blue on her, but he could have said that to be polite. And the top was a little more revealing than anything she normally wore. Gentiana slowly circled the dress, nodding at her.

"If you wish for the prince to desire you, you've made it very easy." Luna blushed and took off with the excuse to practice dancing. Gentiana continuing to giggle behind her.

* * *

 

The night of the ball came much sooner than he'd like. Lucis lit up their lights in honor of the royal family. The orchestra was already playing for people invited inside to the ballroom. Invited guests chattered away and waited for the prince and his bride to perform their dance.

The royal raiments fit like a glove. Considering how many times he was measured, they better fit right. His friends were dressed in their respective threads, adjusting their jackets and collars while servants smoothed out the parts the couldn't reach. Regis had small flourishes done to his outfit, though he still looked the same to Noctis. He beamed at his son.

"How rare it is to see you dress royally." Noctis chuckled.

"Don't get too used to it, Your Majesty. It's coming off the second it's over." Prompto couldn't stop himself.

"Lady Lunafreya will take it o-ah!" He was attacked by a thrown pillow by Gladio. Regis simply blinked and smiled.

"Of course. But before you can dream of that, it's time to make our entrances."

The entrance didn't take long. Cor announced their arrivals, Noctis and his father bowed before taking their respective seats at the throne and table in Noctis's case. His father made a speech to thank the people who came while Noctis anxiously looked around for Luna. It wasn't like her to be late. Ignis said she would be expected to come a little later as a part of her entrance as an esteemed guest. He just wanted to see her and make do on the promise he made.

Prompto took pictures of the crowds and dancers, cackling at all the good shots he took. He waved when he saw Cindy flounce over in a gold gown, Cid bee lining to Regis. Aranea waved at them, standing with Biggs and Wedge in a black and red sleek dress. Iris, dressed in a soft red gown, let Ignis know that she had seen Luna's carriage heading away from the rest of the guests. It meant she was here, but had to not be seen amongst the guests unless they would take up her time and cause her to be more late than desired.

Okay, this was the perfect time to review the steps. Right foot goes forward first, left arm is behind the back first. Switch the arms...when was he supposed to switch the arms again?!

Ignis grabbed his arm mid-crisis. "My word..."

Everyone around Noct gasped, prompting him to follow their eyes to see what they were looking at. He immediately stood at attention.

He read a story a long time ago about a woman who wears a magical dress and dances with the prince for a night. Her beauty and dress couldn't compare to Luna's. She wore blue like her beloved sylleblossoms, but the royal blue ball gown suited her more than it did in the story. Her corset was lined in black lace. Like lingerie, he thought as his face heated up. The corset shaped her body differently than her other dresses. She looked sexy, he thought with a harsh blush. Her shoulders were covered in a few inches of dark blue sheer fabric, but the rest of her neck and chest were bare. The jewels she wore modestly glimmered like the stars they saw that night. Her hair was adorned with a few diamond butterflies, Luna brushing strands aside as she stood before the crowd.

"Wow…" whispered Prompto, voicing Noctis's thoughts. Noctis shoved him, forcing him to remember the protocol and stand at attention. Regis stood from his throne and cleared his throat.

"Our esteemed guests, Lady Lunafreya and Lord Ravus of House Fleuret!" The guests applauded as the siblings bowed. Luna didn't need to hold the rails as she descended down the steps, head held high. Ignis nudged for Noctis to move, who snapped out of his daydreaming and strode to the bottom of the stairs to meet his bride.

Ravus made it to the bottom first, nodding to Noctis and standing aside. Luna looked down to meet his eyes with a smile. His heart nearly stopped. She looked so beautiful. And she will only dance with him, he thought, smirking at the jealous stares he was receiving.

He held his hand out to her, his hand warming instantly when her fingers touched his palm. Instead of the top of her hand, he kissed her fingers, forgetting that it was a symbol of intimacy in Lucis. Ignis choked a gasp with his friends snickering. Noctis didn't hear them, too busy giving Luna his attention.

"You look beautiful, Luna," he whispered, a thick husk in his voice. Not used to him being so...seductive, Luna pinked up.

"You look handsome, Noctis. It's so good to see you again." They stood there, taking in the other's appearance for a few moments longer. To ease the tension and get the dance going, Regis struck the ground with his cane.

"Music!" Luna, still blushing from the kiss, followed Noctis to the middle of the dance floor. He cleared his throat roughly, determined to bring his promise to fruition. Noctis's friends were at the edge of the circle, analyzing them closely. He smiled a little at her.

"Hi, Luna." She bowed her head.

"Hello, Noctis. Please forgive me if I step on your foot." Oh, was that all she was concerned about? He was jealous.

"Forgive me for this whole dance," he deadpanned. The music began as she giggled. He was finally going to hold her by the waist. He would probably pass out had he still been a child.

She laid one hand on his shoulder, the other clasping his hand. Her smile was like sunlight. He smiled back, holding her waist firmly with no intent of letting go. The song began, leading the two to dance. The singer's voice, full of sorrow and despair, resonated powerfully with the gentle music.

His body moved on its own. Luna glided with him, dancing in a circle around their audience and pirouetting in his arms. He didn't feel as nervous anymore. Now with Luna in his arms, he was unwavering. He wasn't eight years old anymore. He made a promise to give Luna a real dance. He remembered to switch the arm behind his back at appropriate times, avoiding stepping on Luna's dress as much as possible. The dance came naturally to him without so much difficulty. They raised one arm, barely touched palms and continued to dance. His dance was simple compared to Luna's, who had to maneuver her dress along with her body. Her back arched as she leaned toward him, carefully avoiding his foot as she gazed into his intense eyes. He took the time to admire her, watching her move gracefully beside him as the orchestra got louder.

The music became more intense halfway through, Noctis's cue to lift Luna with ease and spin while holding her against his waist. The crowd gasped, hoping he wouldn't drop her, but he didn't. Gladio gave himself a pat on the back for that. He set her back down and followed her lead as the steps were done faster with the music. He lifted her up again and spun with her, allowing him to sneak a peek up at her smiling face. She threw her head back as she was spun before she settled back into the comfort of his arms. She looked at him lovingly, the same kind smile that calmed him maintaining its effect as he held her in his arms. Though the song was about tragedy, it was also about searching for hope amidst the desperation. Luna was his hope. He wanted to be hers. Setting her back on the ground, he held fast and swung slightly when Luna bent backwards at the singer's final high note. Noctis's arm behind her back kept her supported, the other hand resting on her chest before she rose back up and stepped away from him. The song came to a close. He bowed to her, Luna curtsying with a delicate smile.

The audience applauded in amazement. Prompto and Gladio whistled, the blonde's camera dangling around his neck as he applauded giddily. The couple panted for a minute, looking at each other happily. He rose a hand to touch her cheek, which she accepted willingly.

"This was our first dance. The one when we were kids doesn't count. It was awful," he added when she looked saddened.

"No it wasn't! It was-"

"A nightmare. Don't try to make me feel better," he hissed, going red with embarrassment. She giggled as he spun her into his arms, both nodding to Regis. Regis, still beaming from their first dance, tapped his cane to begin the second.

It was energetic and full of life. Luna's smile welcomed other couples to join them. Prompto and Cindy were dashing into the heart of the crowd. Gladio smacked Ignis to join them despite Specs insistence to stay. Aranea yanked on his other arm and forced him to join her. Gladio and his friend Sania were madly laughing as they held hands to dance. Iris was asked by another gentleman to dance, quickly agreeing and taking his hand. Ravus stayed behind, content in watching his sister smile happily instead of politely. He hid in the shadows to avoid the eyes of women seeking him out.

Luna twirled and jumped in tune with the other female dancers when Noct lifted her, angelically grinning at him as they danced. He held her up more often, spinning with her and holding her as close as he could. He could hear his friends laughing as they danced, setting the mood differently from the first dance. But Luna captured his attention with little effort. Her hands rested against his chest, gazing softly into his eyes. They didn't exchange any words. Instead, they leaned in close and kissed deeply. He didn't have a moment to relish in it when they were quickly interrupted. Cheers sounded around them and a camera shutter clicked.

"I GOT THAT ON CAMERA!" shouted Prompto. Ignis immediately tried to wrestle the camera from him before the Kingsglaive would, but he and Cindy disappeared into the crowd. Iris screeched about wanting to see the picture, politely excusing herself from her dance partner and running after them. To add more to the shit show, Regis and Cid were laughing next to a confused Cor. Noctis slapped his forehead, cursing himself for dropping his guard. He grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her towards the exit. 'Party's over,' he thought as his face burned in embarrassment from the giggles and whispers from the crowd.

"Noctis!" he heard Ignis lecture. He was ignoring him. By his side, Luna buried her face in his arm and escaped with him.

* * *

 

Back in his room, he and Luna stood in the balcony overlooked by the stars. She sighed dreamily.

"It's just like the night when we were children." He hummed in agreement.

"This time I'm not in a wheelchair." She smiled at the memory of their first dance.

"You were a good dance partner then too." He rolled his eyes. She was legit happy with that pathetic dance when they were little. He was ashamed of that dance.

"I hope I exceeded your expectations today better than I did back then." She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing them up to her lips. She kissed them, a shudder running down his spine. He was getting turned on by the gesture. It was a sign of pure intimacy in Lucis. His heart dropped when he realized he did the same in the ballroom. But he did it to Luna. That showed everyone in the room that she was his. If she did it back, then that meant she accepted him. Her eyes sparkled when they met his in the starlight.

"I...someone told me that you tried your best to practice dancing with me. I didn't care whether or not it was perfect. Dancing with you is an honor and a joyous occasion. But it made me so happy to hear how much effort you put into it. I practiced dancing with Ravus so much to keep up." He looked away, face flushed. Prompto must have told her somehow. He was a blabber mouth. He blushed harder when she embraced him, looking up at him with a pure smile and innocent eyes. God, he was so nervous right now.

"Y-yeah. I-I didn't want to drop you. L-like I did back then..." he ended, feeling ashamed. She shook her head, laying her head against his chest.

"I don't blame you at all. I loved dancing with you. I still do." He embraced and kissed her, relaxing into her as warmth spread through his body. He was marrying an angel.

She slowly stepped back. "I brought another dress with me to wear normally. I had someone bring it here, since Regis said he trusts you to not be boorish when we're together."

Curse that old man for teasing him when he couldn't defend himself. He flashed the most charming smirk he could.

"I won't do more than you ask me too." She smiled widely, turning her back and walking into his room. She looked at him over her shoulder while her fingers glided over the lace of her dress.

"Could you help me out of this dress?" she asked. A teasing glimmer in her eyes shone for a split second before she blinked innocently. He didn't imagine it.

He let himself gently kiss her bare neck as he undid the straps of her dress. The beautiful dress gently pooled to her feet before she turned and kissed him fully on the lips once more.

She didn't need the other dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand COMPLETE! I adore these two. They are two of my babies. I am giving them all the fluff. ALL. OF. IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to cut the story in half! The next chapter is the dance! Once again, Merry Christmas to everyone. I love you all. You, you are someone's light in life. Let them know that they are yours. Love one another and safe travels out there! Best wishes for a safe and warm holiday!


End file.
